


The President's husband

by l_casarotto



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto
Summary: Von Steuben has a night of love with her husband and current president, George Washigton
Relationships: George Washigton/Baron Von Steuben





	The President's husband

It was difficult for Washigton to concentrate on his work that day, he is there on the day that his Husband would take over as leader in the American army

Washigton knew that his wedding was not yet done, but just the excitement of seeing the ring on the Man's finger in front of Charles Lee has already given him extreme happiness.

And knowing that he would be by his side during his 8 years in office made him happier, of course only a few people knew about the case between Von Steuben and George Washigton

But that would change now, Washigton was going to live in the White house and he demanded that her husband accompany him

And so it did, their first night together, after everything that happened

The place was huge, everything was tidy, until he arrived in his room, Friederich's military uniform was on the floor and his beloved packet of red fruit lube

He never understood why Fred insisted so much on the red fruit, of course it smelled wonderful, but it was not something for hair, but for gay sex

And obviously, if Fred had an intimate lubricant, theoretically he would have walked… which was not the case

Apparently Frederick wanted to make things difficult that day, at the level of hiding

Until Washigton felt a huge body behind his, with strong arms around his neck

\- Look who finally came, was it hard to hear John Adams protesting the idea of me marrying a man or something?

\- A little, but it's still Strange, I'm not used to such a big place

\- that's good- he says kissing my neck- it means that no one will hear me moan under you

\- Fred, did you take any aphrodisiac?

\- Maybe-he says putting his hand on my already slightly hard member and stroking it- or maybe I just want to relax after a day standing around important people and John Adams ...

Washigton breathes and tells Von Steuben

\- Do you have condoms?

\- Today I just want Lubricant

\- You are really brave Fred

\- for you, always ...

He says by giving Washigton a hickey and squeezing his groin tightly making him moan

\- Friedrich, bed

\- with pleasure Mr President

At this moment Washigton starts to undress, he has a well-defined body for his age, different from Steuben who cannot lose the physique he has conquered to face the German cold

\- Aren't you going to take your pants off?

\- I thought you would take it out with your mouth

Steuben quickly understands the message approaches Washigton, kneeling in front of your pants standing in front of the bulge in his pants if Washigton

Steuben starts by removing the feel, then unbuttons the button, lowers the small zipper with his teeth, making his nose touch the hard surface in Washigton's pants and finally he lowers his pants, revealing the boxer shorts that covers the so powerful Member of the President

\- Why did you choose White? It's horrible to wash!

\- it won't be awful if you take it out in time

\- As you wish - he says pulling the box down and revealing the president's already hardened 22 cm - I make you so horny?

Washigton just stared at Steuben

\- stick it right in your mouth ...

\- I love you too

He says starting to lick the tip of Washigton's Penis, making circular movements and then licking it to the base, in the middle of it Washigton moaned like a bitch in heat

\- Is it good my dear George?

\- Yes! Now, just keep going!

He says by putting his hands on Steuben's hair and pressing his head against the base of Washigton's penis

Friedrich accepts and the moment Washigton allows him to move he starts to put his huge hands on Washigton's testicles

In a moment, Steuben takes the mouth off Washigton's member and says

\- DID YOU HAVE VASECTOMY ?!

\- I WAS A YOUNG MAN AND WANTED TO FIND ME OUT THAT I HAD A SURGERY IN MY BALLS! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE A DOUCHEBAG TEENAGER TO DO ?!

Von Steuben laughs and goes back to his work, he excites Washigton little by little until the moment when the elder's hand presses his head against Washigton's pelvis

Coming from the choking came a strong taste in his throat, a hot and somewhat liquid paste that he was already used to

\- ended?

Washigton says tired until Von Steuben drops him against the bed and gets the lube

\- George my love, we’re just getting started, I want your full service

He says putting the lubricant in his hand and then on Washigton's penis

\- now I just need to sit here ...

He says sitting in Washigton and being penetrated completely

\- This is so good!

He says galloping on Washigton's lap faster and faster, which made all of his body fat and his male breasts sway together while only Steuben's 15 cm was on Washigton's belly, completely excited, but without a drop of pre semen

\- let's change things my love

Washigton says turning Steuben down and stocking twice as hard as the smaller one was doing

\- JA! ALREADY! ALREADY! EXCIT ME MEINE LIEBE! ICH BRAUCHE MEHR STÄRKE! (YES! YES! YES! EXCITES MY LOVE! I NEED MORE STRENGTH)

Washigton realized that he exaggerated since his husband was already losing his command of English, but they would not leave without both enjoying

And that made Washigton hold Friedrich's penis and start to masturbate, the older man was still unconscious, he just wanted to feel more excited, until the moment that Washigton felt something in his hand and saw Friedrich's penis gushing semen like a geyser on the face of the own

Not that Washigton was in any different situation and in a few seconds it was Washigton's turn, who spouted his infertile seeds inside his husband who at that point could only moan, squirm and come

Washigton, he was sweaty, Von Steuben was sweaty, but that brought them together that night, where two of America's most important men, had sex like animals and cultivated love between them


End file.
